Duality
by Tifereth-Wolfe
Summary: Sometimes, the ties that bind, end up choking us into decception.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me in any way or form. Some of us have to live with it. –Sad sigh-**

**The story, however, does belong to me. So if you don't want to see an Argentinian lady right pissed and sueing your asses, don't steal the story.**

**Enjoy, leave reviews with opinnions, ideas, and all that jazz. Support is also well taken, if not greatly aprecciated. **

**Part One: Prelude.**

People are usually more than we bother to give them credit for.

We are humans and, for that, we jump into conclussions. It is, sadly, what we do. It is, (wat a shame!) part of our nature.

But I could never take a definitive conclussion about her, truth to be told. I could, for facts, only know that she would always do amazing things to inspire us all. Noble things, take decissions for all the humanity, selfless decissions, compassive decissions. Actions and words out of love, always.

Love. Curious little thing, that one.

Love can be represented by many things, and can be found in many situations and relationships. Say, for example, the love of a mother for her child. The love between siblings. The love of a child for his, her progenitors.

Friendship, itself. Friendship is a wonderful example of love.

And then, there is the romantic love.

The kind of love that has lead to deceave and heartache, betrayal, madness. Total, complete insanity. The love that produces blindness and lack of judgement.

I, myself, fail to date the day, exactly, when I fell in this latest category of love with, to call her in a way that you might understand better, my boss.

You see, I hate clichès. But I hate them more when they are right.

She is beautiful, you see.

I am now going to fall into a long description of her physical self, for my own delight. Poetically, even. Cheesy, if I might say so myself.

She has long hair. It's a shade of violet, I believe. Long, and smooth, and soft, almost like liquid; falling to her gracious, full hips, only able to be compared to a crystaline cascade. Her features are almost perfect; with her high cheeckbones, and thin complexion; naturally carmine lips, perpetually contrasting with her her pale, almost colorless skin and her blue eyes. Ocean blue. Deep, endless blue, framed by sinfully long, thick eyelashes.

She is also tall, and slender, and elegant, dignified. Gentleness is marked upon her features, and it doesn't change, no matter wether she is taking to either a Saint, or a rapist.

She is obnoxiously calm and in control. She chuckles when she doesn't find it appropiated to laugh, and would rather be opulently well dressed than leaving a bad impression, or no impression at all.

She forgives it all, and asks nothing in return.

She also likes hot black tea with three cubes of sugar in the morning, before going to her paperwork in the Foundation.

Now, seriously.

I have tried to find even one imperfection in this woman, and found none.

See, my dilemma is this. I was about fiveteen years old when she was just a baby. I tried to kill her thrice in my life. And she is also supposed to be a virgin Goddess whom is not allowed to love –in the romantic sense of the word-, and much less have sex.

Now, this is where the "lack of judgement" bit enters the whole scene.

Please, do allow me to elaborate further.


	2. First Contact

**Duality: First Contact. **

One stormy, horrible night, she stepped into the Gemini House, without announcing herself. I had just came out from a prolongued bath, (which was needed with urgence after training with my twin, Kanon), conveniantly covered by only a towel, wrapped around my waist.

I am, not at all, sure if this fact influenced in anything that would happen shortly after this event, but I plan on being as detailed as possible with this, as both, my memory and my vocabulary allow me to.

Going back to that bittersweet night, as I was describing moments before, I was nearly naked, with the blushing object of my unspoken affection in front of me.

I was fine, I swear. I was. Until she spoke my name.

It felt like if an angel had just done that. Have I already mentioned that she had this lovely, purring voice that is just to-...?

Alright, enough.

At the time, she didn't look too good to me. In the sense that I inferred that something was distressing her in some way.

I began speaking. Asked her if she was alright, I apologized again because of what happened with Hades and the others, and more things, although I don't consider it relevant to the story, and that is why, probably, I don't remember my words with exactitude.

All I know is that, suddenly, she became closer, and her small, delicate hands landed on my abdomen. I dared to speak her name, and she pressed her warm, inviting front gainst my chest, her face hidden against my skin, shooting electricity down my spine. I tensed.

Why?

Because even if I did know that I should have pushed her away, I didn't.

Her name passed through my lips in surprise. Saori.

She repeated mine.

Saga.

Yes, Saga is my name. Saga of Gemini. Saga. Saga. It had never sounded so good, so pure, until she said it, in that tone, with her voice, in her own way.

Eitherway.

Even if it should have stopped there, it did not.

I could not help it when my hands found their way to her face, and brough it closer to mine, enough for our lips to meet in a tentalizing crush. And then, then... I didn't care about anything at all. And, apparently, neither did she.

My hands were everywhere and anywhere, her hands were caressing my shoulderblades, the back of my neck, then tugging on my hair gently, to then let their fingertips explore my spine, sending chills through my taller body, making me tremble helplessly.

And then, just then, after being handing dangerously from my hips, my towel fell. It shouldn't have. It wasn't supposed to. But it did.

She was driving me insane, in all honesty. Maybe it was the way she whispered my name, maybe it was the way she let my palms venture along her body, or maybe the gentle, timid caress of her fingers, perhaps it was the way her lips began to seek for mine, I'll never know, probably, the whole effect that this woman had on me.

I don't recall what she was wearing, but then again, it didn't last too much on her, this I assure you.

I do remember I kissed her everywhere (I would be surprised if I said that I didn't even kiss her shadow as well) , and she returned the favour, once I used my greater weight and size to throw her against one pillar, and then on the floor, along with her clothes. Useless, hideous things, those.

Clothes, that is.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and locked her ankles together, dig her nails in the back of my neck, her pretty face buried against the space between my neck and my shoulder, her teeth sinking in my shoulder, in order to stand the pain when I entered her; the excruciating pain before the inevitable pleasure that would follow.

She didn't ask me to stop. She would only whisper, gasp, moan, almost scream my name, and I returned the favour eagerly. I would grab her hair gently, and kiss her, not as gently this time, as she slowly began growing used to the feeling. My free hand sought for one of hers, and her fingers intertwined with my larger ones, as we both, at a pathetic, classic, overly romantic, but beautiful nonehteless moment, filled each other with the final product of our satisfaction.

"Saga..."

I love you, she told me.

But unfortunatly, and afortunatedly at the same time, I was already distracted by my newly found hobby of brushing my fingertips along her very sensitive ribs adoringly, provoking her to explode into gallons of melodic laughter, her voice filling the room, echoing through the walls, breaking a smile upon my cracked lips.

Gods, I loved her. I love her.

And what a huger mistake we did, for we didn't know what fate was preparing for us the next day.


	3. Truth and Consequence

**Duality: Truth and Consequence. **

The sound of Milo's and Saga's voices eachoed in my head repetitively, and made me nearly burst into a fit of hysterical sobs of the most profound desperation.

I could hear Saga react and recieve Milo's attacks. The deadly Scarlet Neddles. I could sense the sharp end of the Scorpion's tail sinking in the flesh of my Gemini Saint, I could smell his blood, and feel the calling of his cosmos.

But me, being the responsible of all this, could not order Milo to stop. I knew he wouldn't.

It reminded me to a similar situation, a long time ago, with Kanon, Saga's twin.

Then again, I didn't sleep with Kanon, nor I felt anything more than maternal love towards him.

This time it was different.

I had fallen in love with one of my Saints, and actually had sexual intercourse with him. My first. My first in many, many incarnations.

Saga was not, indeed, the epitome of grace, masculine beauty and heroism. He had tried to kill me more than once, and was, in constant touch with his dark side. He never told me he loved me, but I had never asked him to. There is no need to say something that you do not feel, at least not with me.

I loved him, and that was pretty much it.

I loved him and his dark side, his silence, how he forgave the people that hurts him, and gave his life for his comrades, and my name; his duty. Even his quiet hunger for power and respect, redemption.

He knew he had my forgiveness, my heart, and my body, for that matter.

He knew about my inconditional love that knew no boundaries and Saga, being Saga, returned it by the only way he knew how; making love to me.

There is no need to love to have great sex; even I knew this, even if I didn't know how, as he was my first, and I somehow predicted, my last, too.

I, being the Goddess that I am _supposed _to be, was not sure if he loved me any more than my other Saints, if he felt more than them. Maybe he didin't, but if that was the case, I could, and can live with it. I had to. I was responsible of the humanity, and I already had spoiled it too much by having met Saga that night.

I shook my haed at myself, and threw a painful glance at the door of the Sactuary. Milo was still punishing Saga. I could, and still can, hear the impact of his beautiful self against one pillar, shattering it to pieces with the strenght of the impulse Milo had given to his attacks. And his screaming...

Seiya, Ikki and the others had already complained about my selfishness and lack of judgement. Only Shun and Shiryu had remained silent through all the whole procces of patronization from the rest of my Saints, but I could feel their decception as well. They loved me too much to say something to me in public about that subject. They either loved me, or understood me, maybe respected me. However, the reasons did not matter, their silence ment a lot to me, I apprecciated their neutrality on the theme, even when they had every right to join the hord of enraged Knights. Even Shion and Mu had expressed their discontent and disbilief.

My... fling? With Saga reached the newspapers, and the twelve o'clock news. Apparently someone, an inside source, had told them, and the Sanctuary was being invaded by reporters, cameras, even tourists. The only thing that I managed to say when I saw a picture of myself an Saga (clearly altered by computers) was, literally:

"Well, fuck."

Eitherway, the sensacionalist papers had already catalogued me as some kind of classy prostitute with no morals whatsoever, and not to mention the gossip programs and the parody national T.V. programs.

However, I didn't care too much. People would still come to the benefit parties I threw from time to time. The Foundation would still have it's name.

But, my Saints had already thought that, which hurt me beyond words. I could hear Deathmask mocking Aphrodite, comparing him to me. Like if it was a kind of insult. I also was glad when Shura and Camus gave them a piece of their mind, and deffended me.

There still were a few that loved me. Kanon, Shura, The Pope Shion (one of my closest friends), Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun. Dohko. Canon. I believe that Seiya was too hurt to give me any support. Ikki simply decided not to talk about it, and it was about the same with Milo and Mu.

Shaina and Marin were another subject, though. They, as my best friends, had came to me, excited, asked me how was it, brought me beer and red wine, in order to let me pick. Laughed, and began making jokes. Lifted up my spirit a bit.

What did not lift my spirit, not even a bit, was Milo beating Saga to a bloody pulp.

It was time to do something.


	4. The ties that bind

**Truth and Consequence: Part two.**

I opened the gates of the saloon, just when Milo was leaving. I somehow admired my Scorpio Saint. Always brave, protective, intelligent and powerful, with an impeccable sense of duty and honor. Milo is beautiful, in every sense of the word. An assassin.

But then again, we are all assassins, in our own way. I, put myself in danger situations more than once, and, by doing this, sacrificed the lives of my beloved Knights in Shining Armors. I didn't want to... I just... In Zeus' holy name, even Saga was a victim of the whole process.

Pause.

Pain.

Enough, Saori. Athenea.

Milo simply looked at me, forced a smile, bowed, and left, leaving Saga and me alone for the first time in days; without contemplation or a second glance. Nothing. I suppose he thought that now, that the damage was done (to my hymen), it didn't matter too much.

The door closed behind him.

I couldn't help but to run towards the wounded form of Saga, leaning against an incomplete pillar languidly, blood falling from the marks Milo had inflicted moments before.

He was gorgeous. Even hurt, and bloodied, cut.

Description time, everyone.

His hair is long to his narrow hips, and messy. Not messy, but... unkept. Rebellious. Even if he would try to brush it, it would still look leonine. Very dark, too. A blueish kind of black...It looks blue beneath certain lights. Violet, maybe? I cannot exactly define the colour, even Gods know I've tried to. His face is handsome in it's imperfection. Angular, with a strong, square chin, and impossibly high cheekbones. His eyes are an almost undescribable green, deep enough to only be compared with jade. He is muscular, yes, but he still manages to be thin, and very nice to look at.

Noone could ever deny that he is a very attractive man, in every way possible.

I lowered myself to my knees, to his eyelevel, and placed my hands on his cheeks, brushing a trail of thick, crimson blood, that went from the side of his head, to his chin, connected with more blood, that went from the corner of his thin lips to his chin as well.

I loved him.

"Saga... I am so sorry..."- I whispered, finally. I was. Really.

"Don't be, Athena. I'm not."- He replied. His voice was deep. Wonderfully soothing, and... sensual. He, himself, was sensual.

"Saori"- I corrected him.

"…Saori"- he repeated, smiling tiredly.

He was destroyed, and it was my fault.

I don't know why I did what I did next.

I helped him to stand and, in silence, we walked towards my personal Chambers. My hand got captured by his', and my shoulder brushed with his upper arm from time to time while we moved together through the greek inspired halls.

When we finally closed the door behind us, I made him sit on my bed. My bed was quite large, by the way. Four or five people could fit in there with no problem, quite comfortably. Therefore, I trusted him to be comfortable enough with his wounds.

After removing his shirt stained by blood and floor dirt, I began spreading my cosmos to it's most warm, gentle level, to slowly, but surely, heal him, heal his wounds, his broken bones, while my hands ventured across his chest for the second time.

I needed to do no more to be taken into his arms, pinned on the bed, and kissed, touched, bitten, caressed.

Noone would know this time. I was safe. He was safe. Nothing else mattered.

I can assuredly say that I had never been so close to heaven like when I was with him.

He knew by now exactly where to touch, to kiss, what words to whisper in my ear, a mix of the paces we both liked so we could both enjoy it, how many tugs to give to my hair, and the way he fit best in my insides.

He, in return, taught me where to caress him, how, how hard I had to dig my nails into his skin to drive him closer to the edge, how to push my hips into his' in the appropiated time, without effort.

I loved him.

I loved the kindness of his tone and the way his hands could cup my breasts fully, his quet laughter whan I said a joke after our love-making, and his strange obsession with the space between my ribs, which he enjoyed to stroke with his fingertips until it tickled. I loved the way we would talk about uneventful days all night long, about our ideas of the future and the other Gold Saints. Our favourite topic was the relationships that were in the Sactuary, specially the one between Shaka and Shaina, that came out after he fell sick and made her, the little firecracker Cobra, nurse him into health against her will, once Shion ordered her to. Bizarre, no less. I also used to make parodies of Deathmask and Ikki for his amusement.

My reward was his laughter, a kiss, and a tight embrace beneath the sheets, things I enjoyed beyond words.

He didn't make me feel like a Goddess, or an adolescent girl.

He made me feel like me. Like Saori. Like the woman Saori. The human. The one beneath the fancy dresses and the neverending calm.

It could have ended there. It should have. But it didn't.


	5. Neutrality

**Duality: Neutrality.**

In this peaceful way, days transcurred. Then months. And in less than they expected, one year. By day, she focused on paperwork, after he, in the morning, made her her usual cup of black tea, so then he could get back to his House and train with his twin, to return by night.

It became a sort of routine for both. The presense of eachother became something normal and necessary in their lives. After a whole day of work, they would reunite at her Chambers to have dinner, then talk, and maybe, just maybe, make love. But mostly, they enjoyed eachother's company.

They slowly began learning things about eachother.

The way she liked her food, or his tendency to arrive earlier with petty excuses, just so he could watch her work, and make dinner shortly afterwards. Most times the food wasn't tasty, but she ate it anyway. Sometimes she would make dinner. The food tasted much better then, and they both eat, talking about nothing in particular, just laughing. Sometimes they would invite the Gold Saints.

Slowly, people grew used to their strange relationship.

But still, I just wish I could say this story ends up here. With them having kids, getting married, having hollidays together, large Christmas parties with the personal of the Sanctuary as a big, happy, disfunctional family.

Still, it doesn't.


	6. A sequence of infortunate events

_**Thank you, Valorian, for your support. I love your reviews, they are quite useful. By the way, you can post in Spanish anytime you like. I liked your fic of Seiya and Saori, also. Felicitaciones, y mándame un e-mail, cuando gustes.**_

**Duality: A sequence of infortunate events.**

"I am afraid that this must end, Athena." – he explained to me.-"You are getting married soon, and it will not be with the Saint."-

"Married?" – I repeated, incredulous."I am only twenty yars old, father. I-..."

"You will not question me, Athena"- Zeus cut me, sharply.-" Nor you will disobey me any further."-

Married. And not with Saga.

My father continued his speech in my head. I would move to Japan and desist in my wonderful relationship with the man I loved. Cut all sources of comunication with him. I would abandon the Sanctuary until the next War. He would forget me.

I mean, why not?

"He, not once in this whole year of relationship, has told you that he loved you, my beloved daughter."-

He knew.

Of course he did, he was omniscient.

No more quiet dinners, no more taking turns to cook, no more laughter and petty arguments about why he wouldn't let the toilet seat down. No more holding hands and timid caresses under the table in public. No more shows of jealousy about the other male Saints. No more watching movies on the couch, with his arms wrapped around me, as he munched pop-corn. No more discussions with his dark side, no more debates about performances on movies, or literature. No more fingertips brushing along my ribcage, and black teas in the mornings.

No more Saga. No more life.

The pressure in my chest was unbearable, the aching of my head impossible to control, the burning of my lungs, and the constant fight against the tears, that just wanted to flow, pushing me closer to the edge of insanity. I couldn't focus. Suddenly the room became too small, everything began to spin around me, a confusing twister of colors, sounds, and scents.

And then his name, echoing across my mind like a broken record.

Saga. Saga. Saga.

"Saori?"- his voice reached my ears. And suddenly, the buzzing stopped. My heart broke.

"Saga"- I replied, forcing a smile. I flinched slightly when his hands touched my face, and when the pair of beautiful jade stones he called eyes set on mine, blue, blurred and clouded by tears.

A frown.

"What's wrong, Lady?"- he asked, his thumbs caressing my cheeks gently.

I said nothing, but I held him close. I wrapped my arms around him, like he was the last thing in Earth itself. I got my fingers lost in his hair, and inhaled his scent sharply.

''Could you make dinner tonight?"- I asked, finally. Today, it was my turn, but I needed him to do it.

He threw me an inquisitive look, but nodded, and smiled.

"Absolutely"- he said, finally, as he began stroking my hair.-"anything else, my lady?"

I chuckled brokenly.

"Don't be an ass!" -I demanded-"You know how I hate it when you call me 'Lady'"- I hit his chest weakly.

"I do, I do."- he accepted, grinning charmingly.

"Insubordination."-I declared, pressing my index finger against the space between his ribs.

"Obviously."- he snapped back, arching a brow, as his smile transformed into a smirk, once his own index finger impacted against the tip of my nose gently.

I laughed whole heartedly, for the first time since my father's call, and shook my head.

"_You must leave tomorrow, Athena"- _the voice of Zeus resounded through my head, severe.

I watched as Saga entered the kitchen, and began preparing everything. I wasn't really hungry, as in, at all, but...

I just wanted to see him. To drink his image with my eyes, to devour his scent and memorize every inch of him while I still could; every movement, every mannerism, every expression.

"Hey"- he called. It gave me a priceless sensation of familiarity.- "It's been a year."

"Yes. And yet..."- I trailed off, lost in thought.

"Yet...?"-

"I will never get enough of you, Saga."- I declared, finaly.

I heard him chuckle from the kitchen.

"Good."-

Dinner transcurred, uneventful. He spoke, he talked, and I dedicated my time to observe him, hear him, analyze him, test him. His food never tasted better, his voice never sounded more melodic, his lips were never so tempting, his silence never more appealing, his words never more right. His presense never more necessary and imperative.

He brushed his lips along my throat, and his fingers caressed my hair, removing a few violet strands away from my face. His face hidden against the space between my neck and my shoulder. His heavy breathing rhythm caresed my skin, erratic, irregular.

"You cried"-he whispered, worry evident.-"Did I hurt you?"

_Yes, you did. You didn't say it. You won't notice. You made me fall in love with you and now they're taking me away from you. From us. Our routine. Your body, our bed, the arguments, your hideous cousine. Oh, Saga. _

"No, babe. I'm fine." – I replied, fnally.

Silence. A chuckle.

"What?"-

"You called me 'babe' "- he replied, amused.

I blushed.

"I'm sorry."-

"Don't be"- he said. I felt his smile against my flesh.-"I actually like it."

"Oh, my. And I thought that my ribs were your fetish."-

"Very funny. Hillarious, actually."- he spat, kissing my jawline.

"Oh, that's just me."-

"Yes. You..."- he paused.- "Saori, I need to apologize to you. Because I haven't told you I lo-..."-

"Don't say it."- I cut him.- "please... Just...don't."

Silence.

"Why not? I thought you..."- another pause.- "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Saga." – I sighed. "By Gods, I do."

A sigh. A smile. A caress. A kiss.

"Yes. I know."-

Before I could respond, he had embraced me, and, after putting my head against his chest, and fell asleep.

Hours passed. I watched him sleep peacefully, watching his chest rise and fall, the way his hair fell over his face obnoxiously, the way that the sun began to caress his features as it slipped through the window.

My eyes set, then, on the alarm clock, on the night table. Seven in the morning.

I hadn't slept in all night, and it was time.

I kissed his eyelids, and winced in the most profound agony.

Quickly, I got dressed. Nothing fancy, for a change. A suit. I didn't need to pack, but I did take one of his shirts, and one picture with me.In less than I expected, I was about to end my way through the whole Twelve Houses.

But before I could completely escape, a hand gripped my wrist. I turned on my heels.

"Why?"- he implored.-"What did I do to upset you?"

He was crying. Saga was crying.


	7. Broken Hearts and Broken Bones

**Duality: Broken Hearts and Broken Bones.**

"Why do you leave?"- I asked.

I had felt her sadness, her unease, and, when her familiar warmth went missing by my side, I realized it. She was leaving the Sanctuary. Me. Us.

And I, for the first time, was desperate.

"Was it the toiled seat? My cooking? Tell me!"-I demanded-" I can change it. Saori..."

I was panting, crying, desperately clinging, clinging, grasping her wrist, not even worried if I was hurting her, in that horrible feeling that is the awful need of someone, something, in that hateful sensation of selfishness. "I...I..."-suddenly, my throat went dry.-"I beg you...".

This was the first time I would say something like that, to anyone, anything. And yet, I couldn't say the three, crucial words. 'I love you'. I couldn't say them. I did feel them. But I couldn't articulate them. My voice wouldn't collaborate, my lips wouldn't move, my hands wouldn't stop grasping her shoulders, my tears wouldn't stop flowing.

She was leaving, and it was my fault.

"What did I do...?"- I moaned, finally.- "I will do anything, please, just...please...don't..."

She didn't do any effort to set herself free from my grasp. She only locked her beautiful gaze on mine, and sighed, before taking my face between her hands, and pressing her full, warm carmine lips against mine; cold, thin, cracked, so different from hers.

A ray of hope invaded me for a few moments, the wonderful sensation of relief made me smile into the kiss, as my hands left her shoulders, to let my fingers lose their way between her tresses. Maybe she wasn't leaving. Maybe, just maybe, I could make things right. Maybe...

"**Galaxy Explosion!"**

I groaned in pain, at the same time that she let me go, stepping away when my body was shot towards the nearest wall, impacting against it, provoking the solid material to shatter into pieces with the impulse. It hurt. It hurt. She had set me up, also, so I couldn't...

My eyes set their gaze on the tall figure coming out from the shadows. The almost identical figure. The movements, the mannerisms,the same colour of eyes, of hair, the same expression across his features, so much like mine. It was Kanon.

"Lady Athena. Your car is waiting for you." - I heard him.

She nodded at him, after looking at me for an extended moment, that, even if they were not more than just a few seconds, seemed like an eternity, and turned on her heels, the fabric of her short skirt whispering with her movements, the cadence of her hips charming as ever, the twitching of her hands at the sudden cold that apparently invaded her body never more enchanting, the pearls that some dared to care tears slipping from her sapphire eyes never more beautiful.

It hurt her, to be taken away from me. It hurt her, to see me suffering. It hurt her, and I liked it. I liked the fact that she felt. She demonstrated something. Anything.

And then, just then, when I understood she wasn't leaving by her own will, I extended an arm, and wrapped my hand around her ankle, and chuckled.

"I will go for you."- I whispered.- "Hang on..."

And then, just then, she smiled.

"I know."-

And then, everything went blank, between broken hearts and broken bones.


	8. Irony

**Valorian: Gracias por todo, chica. Eres genial. Por cierto, déjame explicarte; Saga estaba distraído, cansado… Es solamente natural que haya perdido cuando Kanon le lanzó el ataque más fuerte que tiene. Por otro lado, no tengo pensado mezclar la personalidad de Saga con la de Seiya. Y Saga llora todo el tiempo en la Saga de Hades. (Valga la redundancia)**

**Así que ese es mi punto de vista para hacer la historia. **

**Sigue dejando reviews, las adoro. –grin-**

**Duality: Irony:**

It was sickeningly romantic. Her, resguarded by his arms in public press conference, radiant, happy like the bride she would soon be. Together, laughing, replying to questions together, the epitome of a perfect, successful couple. Together, with their fair, long, light hairs, their expensive clothes and fluourish lexic, their gazes exchanging with adoration. They were the clichè that every girls dreamed of; a seemingly perfect couple.

I wanted to fucking puke.

Would he make love to her like I did? Would he tell her what I wanted to say so fervently, so desperatly, so urgently, but couldn't? Would she whisper her love for him like she did to me? Would they sit together to watch movies and eat pop-corn? Would they argue about the toilet seat or cook together?

It didn't matter, actually. The mere idea made me sick.

He took her lovely face between his hands, and presed his digustingly red, full lips against hers'.

I wanted to attack him, tear him to pieces, toss him away from her.

I pictured in my head the same scene with me in his place.

But it just... didn't fit.

I was different. She was. We were.

She was the one to shine in the spotlight, I was the dark figure in the background, watching, assuring her safety.

Nausea.

She had gotten engaged with a rich, plastic blonde named Michael Bohemer, the C.E.O. of an important Armerican company of systems, and all that jazz; also known as the incarnation of Eros. Shallow bastard.

Attacking him, even if would have been undoubtfully pleasant, wouldn't have been too smart from me.

Something light touched my arm, yanking me away from my thoughts. The conference had ended, and I was now staring at an empty space.

"The conference is over, Saga.."- Milo's voice declared.

I nodded, and looked at my friend.

"Let's go, man."-he said, smiling.-"I'll buy you a beer..."


	9. About Bars

**This chapter is supposed to be funny. We'll go back to the drama a bit later, I promise. **

**Valorian: ¿Cásate conmigo? Estoy soltera y deseosa. XDDD **

**Es broma. Pero es bueno tener tan buen feedback de tu parte. Gracias por mantenerte interesada.**

**Duality: In the Company of Alcohol and Scorpions.**

"Breasts. She's got amazing breasts."- I commented, sipping absently on my beer.

Milo stared at me for a long moment.

Well, I was right. Anyone with eyesight would had agreed. Although, he had not see it coming,

He also probably didn't know how to feel about us talking about our boss' breasts.

"Saga, I believe that you've had enough alcohol"-

"Hmnh."- I accepted.

"Actually, I think you've had too much."-

"Hmnh."-

"...Potato?"-

"Hmnh."-

He was fed up, I believe.

"Saori in a pink thong in the middle of Main Street"-

"She doesn't like thongs."- I reasoned, sincerely.- "And honestly, even if she can wear anything (or nothing for that matter), pink isn't her color."-

"...Dude. Too much information."- he grunted.

"Oh, you nailed Shaina. Get a grip."- I snapped back.

Silence.

"It was a mistake to bring you to a bar."- he said, finally.

"Probably. But I aprecciate it, though."-

"Would you consider letting that beer now?"-

"Nope."-

"Thought so"- Milo sighed defeated, and called the bartender with a gesture of his hand.- "Another round."-

"Legs"- I commented, again.

More silence.

"What?"-

"Shaina has long, nice legs. Are they as smooth as they seem?" - I looked up at him, curious. If I wasn't drunk, I would have probably worried about the murderous glare he threw at me.

After a few moments, he sighed, downing what was left of his drink before answering.

"Yeah. They are."-

"Hmnh."-

After the bartender left another round of freshly poured alcohol, we shared a long stare, before returning to out respective drinks.

"Is she good in bed?"- Milo spoke, after almost two hours of silence.

I rubbed my temples, and took a few minutes to think of a response.

"If I were sober, would kick your sorry ass."- I began, before pausing.- "But she does learn fast."

Milo nodded, lost in thought.

"Hmnh, fast learner."- he mused.

"Oh yeah."- another pause.-" What about Shaina?"-

Milo smirked at me, rising an eyebrow in obvious complicity.

"Rawr."-


	10. Through the Great One's eyes

_**Valdemar**_**: ¡Lo siento tanto, querida! Tenía una conocida a la que le decían Valorian, y como las tres primeras letras de vuestros nombres son las mismas, es posible que me haya confundido. **

**Je, de todas formas. Tendrás que esperar para que Saori vuelva a hablar, porque ahora le toca a "La gran Papa" justificarse a sí mismo.**

**To the other readers; leave reviews, and all that jazz. It makes me feel special 'n stuff.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Valdemar, as will be the next chapters until the story ends. I owe her a big one for giving me her opinnion.**

**See? You review, the author compensates by stroking your egoes and spoiling you in the Author Notes.**

**Enjoy.**

**Duality: Through the Eyes of the Great:**

He stared down at his own daughter, sleeping uncomfortably on her desk. She had fallen asleep, after a strong argument with her fiance. Of course, they wouldn't get along, it was obvious, and he had knew it all along.

But she was a wonderful actress, nonetheless. Maybe after that day's conference, the Saint would give up, but he doubted it greatly. After all, if he wasn't persistent, he wouldn't be a Saint at all. Besides, Gemini was a strong constellation, so, no matter how many blows they could have aimed at him, he would resist until he got what was, righteously, his'.

In this case, his daughter's heart.

Zeus sighed, and smiled contentedly. It would be interesting to see what would be his' and his comrade's next step, because, as he had expected, they didn't take this too good, either. They were too smart to believe she had decided it on her own, and they also knew that the only person who had any authority over their deity was, indeed, Him. They could not defy him directly, so they would apparently do it indirectly, conspiring.

They had reunited at a bar to talk about this whole issue. Even Marin and Shaina, Athena's best friends, had attended to the meeting, clearly deeply affected by the situation. It was moving, to say the least, but a God could not modify His plans because of humans.

She had gotten pregnant. She, herself, didn't know yet, and didn't even suspect it because of her constant stress, and because, well... They had been quite careful when in intimacy. However, it appeared that the child was meant to be. And, with faith, Zeus Himself could not fight against. Of course, He could provoke miscarriage but, this being His own Grandson, from his most loved daughter... How could he do such thing? The only alternative was making those two (Eros and Athena, that was) conceive as if it was theirs. Which would probably also drive the Saint away, just in time.

The God sighed tiredly.

Time.

The thing that meant so little to him meant so much for his daughter, and the Gods in Earth.

Time.

He had so little, now.

He needed to make them procreate, but neither of them would have agreed. Eros had arranged the feelings between Saga and Athena, and, getting between them, was not something he enjoyed... Too much. He had developed a great... How was what the humans called it...? Ah, yes, "_crush_" on Athenea, which she had, of course, noticed, and detested. Openly.

He knew the feelings about each other, between Saga and Saori were real, serene, and had evolved with time, from the most meaningless infatuation to love. Because, even if Zeus wasn't too pleased with the idea of his daughter loving a mortal, or anyone for that matter, he had to admit it was real.

Him not being a God, was a true tragedy. But the well known incarnation of Athena could not simply lose her virginity and run off with an human, leaving her responsibilities to be a housewife in a foreign, barely known country. The mere idea was... _ridiculous_. She was far too strong, too perfect for that destiny, that lacked of the glory she deserved, the glory he had prepared for her. The triumph of her beauty and wisdom. She was the one that would lead the world to a new dawn of peace and respect; where all the nations could be one once again. The world that could stop being an utopia, only existing in the imagination of idealistic men and women, dreaming for a better place.

It could all be done, by her. She could do it, thanks to her Foundation, and her intelligence, culture and kindness.

_Why did you do this to yourself, my dearest daughter?_ _You could have kept loving him in silence, sharing the only kind of intimacy you find in the soul; the deepest one, for that matter. You could have bought his freedom, if only you could keep yourself in a safe distance; I would have given it to both you and him. Why? You were not supposed to burn in the flame of desire and love. The human kind of love. Ah, Athenea, my beautiful daughter. It is a pity. Such a pity. A shame, from you, specially._

Ah, how it pained Him to hear her crying every night, over her paperwork, until falling asleep miserably, alone, only consoled by her dreams. She thought there had to be a way out, she hoped, she almost begged for it.

But, oh, every time it was time to wake up, she had a feeling in her heart, a void that could not be filled by anything but him.

And both, Eros and Him, died a little bit more inside, but moved on with their lives.

The child had to be born. And Eros had to be considered it's father, no matter what. And that was about it, for to Him, it didn't matter if the Saints tried anything or not. Fate could be not be stopped... But maybe modified.

_Let's see what you're capable to do for love, Saint of Gemini._ – Zeus thought, somewhat amused- _Let's see how far you can go to get to know your child, and get your woman back before she decides it is not worth to be alive anymore. She's had ended her life before... And I have no doubt that if you let desperation settle in again, she'll do it again._

Somewhere in the world, a child shrieked in his sleep.


	11. Business with Gods

**Deals with Gods:**

Saori grunted,as she downed a glass of cool water, quickly, and finished signing papers concerning the Foundation involving with a certain ecologist institution named "Greenpeace". Or something like that, eitherway, she didn't really want to think about it.

She was nearly begging the Heavens for the work to stop, so she just could go to bed already.

Then again, asking her father to do anything for her, as in, lately, was something completely ridiculous. She didn't know wether to laugh or to cry.

"Hey, you should quit it for a while."- she heard a masculine voice called out.- "I am not happy with this either, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself by overdoing your already complicated chores." Eros appeared from the opened door, and leaned against it's wooden frame with a careless demeanor. Smiling, he added.- "Your father wouldn't like that too much"-

The Goddess looked at him blankly, and decided she would have liked his head to implode loudly, and messily, staining her perfectly white walls with gray matter.

_Down, Saori. It's not his fault. _

She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed , looking away.

Eros was a pretty man; blonde, with blue eyes, like the sky, and permanently, impeccably well-dressed, with slender complexion and angelic features.

But he wasn't handsome. At least, not to her. She preferred dark, tall, strong men with fiery green eyes and leonine, long hair.

Or not.

Maybe she just preferred Saga, and she found Michael completely unattractive because of that.

_Tough. You can't have him anymore._

"Miss. Kido, I understand you don't want to be with me, but, does that mean you have to despise me so blindly?"-

She blinked.

What?

The question caught her completely off guard, and he looked, delightedly, as her mouth hanged open pathetically.

"Sir. Bohemer... What...?"-

"You underestimate me, Miss. Kido." - he explained, patiently.- "I am proud to say that my hair colour has not yet reached my remaining braincells, thank you."

"I never thought..."-

"Oh, save it, Miss. Kido. You see, as I find you lovely, and I am publically interested in your affections, I would like to make a deal with you. A deal in which we both can benefit."

"A deal?"-

"A deal."- he reassured. Quickly, he lit a cigarette and, after putting it between his plump lips, he took a long drag of smoke, begining to walk around her in a circle.

She swallowed saliva, but made an effort not to seem intimidated. She knew she was, but he didn't need to know that, so she just followed him with her gaze, feinging indifference.

"What kind of deal are you offering?"-

"As I already carified, I am romantically interested in you, and watching you suffer is most deffinately not something I enjoy..."-a pause.- "So we'll do this; we'll disobey Zeus' authority, and I will make sure you communicate with him, through dreams... But it won't be you, in person, the one who will contact him. You will speak to him, but using symbolisms as desguise."- The blonde man looked at her cold expression, and shook his head, slightly dissapointed. He hoped to see doubt, or... Any expression at all. He found none.- "He'll have to deciphre them, to get here with you."- Bohemer dedicated her a gentlemanly smile, and crushed the filter of his cigarette in the closest ashtray.- "And, well..._voilà_"-

"When he gets here... what?"-

"Just taking consideration of one small option, and if all goes well, you two will be together as expected."- he resolved.- "But..."

Saori bit her lower lip.

"But...?"-

"He has seven months, exactly."- he finished his sentence.

"...Not that I have a doubt that he will, but... What if he doesn't get here in time?"- she inquired, feeling her insides hurt at the mere idea. "He is in Greece and we're here in the most foreign part of Tokio..."-

"If so, you will have to reconsider my offer..."- he leaned closer to her, and his thin, yet strong fingers captured her shoulder gently.- "And marry me..."- he whispered.

She froze on her chair, and and a gasp left her mouth.

Michael Bohemer smirked as he brushed his lips along her left cheek, before pressing them firmly against it, seductively, provoking her to shiver in silent disgust. He pulled away, and took a seat on her desk, extending a virile hand towards her delicate ones, for her to take.

"So, Miss. Kido."- he concluded.-Do we have a deal?"-

The young female was petrified in horror. What if Zeus decided to interfer or he didn't get there?

_Courage, Saori. He'll make it. He promised it._

"Unless you don't trust him... Else, I don't see why you wouldn't take my offer..."-

She surprised him by shaking his hand with both of her's, firmly.

"We have a deal"- she hissed.


	12. Dreaming

**Walking through springtime dreams:**

I didn't know where I was.

There an amazing sight in front of me, engulfing my whole being. An inmense sensation of peace took over me, even if I was ignorant of my current location.

There was wet sand under my feet; tickling against my skin, and I wasn't wearing anything, anything at all. Warmth spread across my flesh and I felt like I had just got home.

The gentle ocean greeted me, I thought, waves caressed my ankles and the sun kissed my face. Music sounded in the background; the sky was painted in blue, red and orange, and everything seemed to be perfect.

Music. Violins. A flute. A piano.

I didn't particulary like classical music, truth to be told, but the melody was all too sweet, it's enchanting, decadent rhythm too sensual to resist.

It somehow reminded me of my sibling, Kanon.

The whole place did.

I lowered myself to my knees, and smiled delightedly when the water hit my chest, cool and soothing as ever.

I closed my eyes.

I recognized this place; it was where I was born. I was only a child when Kanon and I ran around, together, laughing, chasing eachother; before darkness took our our lives and separated us for years, making us hate eachother with burning passion.

I opened my eyes, once again.

And all I could see was Saori and my twin, smiling at me.

She was dressed, and so was he.

She, with her white gown, and her hair, falling freely down her back, her long skirt floating in the liquid surrounding them.

And my brother, in his training clothes, behind her, his lips curled upwards into a sincere, half hearted smirk.

I spoke their names, and they seemed to reply, but, as so their lips moved, their voices fell into silence.

_You promised me, Saga..._

"I know! I know. Where can I find you?"- I demanded.

And the beach was replaced, then, by cars, and asphalt. The music became louder, more franctic, and it pierced my ears with the strenght of one of Milo's Scarlet Neddles.

A City appeared, then, in front of my widened eyes. Vehicles, lights, everywhere, buzzes, all mixing with the violins, the piano... Was that the Fujima Mountain?

I wasn't sure I could take it anymore.

And then, horrofied, I saw a dark room, only iluminated by the moonlight slipping from the window, bathing the figure of my Goddess, my lover, my life in pure silver glow. Her stomach was swollen, and I could easily tell that she was in pain.

_Is that...?_

In Zeus' name, she was pregnant. Was it mine? Or it was Bohemer's?

My heart skipped a beat, when an action of hers' caught my immediate attention, yanking me away from my musings.

She had taken a dagger, between her hands, and, quickly, sank it's sharp end in her abdomen, letting a pool of blood escape from the newly inflicted wound.

And then, I just screamed my lungs out.


	13. Delphos Hotline

**A/N: Inspiration hit me like an effin' brick. ****I'm sorry it has taken so long, reads o' mine.**

**Delphos' Hotline:**

_And then I screamed my lungs out._

I woke up.

My twin was holding my hand, as firmly as he was able to, green eyes troubled and full of sincere concern, with their gaze fixed on me.

I, on my part, was gasping, grabbing his hand with both of mine, sweating. My throat and my lips were dry, and I was shaking, my face stained with tears.

I coughed.

"Saga, are you alright?"- I heard him asking.

And yet, I didn't answer, still petrified, puzzled, horrofied by the images displayed in my dreams. Was it a kind of prediction? If so, since when was she pregnant, and why would she end her and the child's lives like that? Why would she, in the first place?

_Saga... Saga... Saga... _

Her voice resounded through my head.

"_I don't know where you are... Please, help me saving you..."_

_Saga..._

"Saori..."-

"Saga!"- Kanon's voice suddenly pierced my ears.

"What!"- I demanded. I realized, then, that I was crushing his hand between mine, and I released it quickly.-"Sorry..."

"Eh, it's fine"- he grunted- "What are a few broken bones more, anyway?"- Kanon, then, snapped the bones back in their place, these resounding through the room loudly.- "And for fuck's sake; you really do need to lay off those pills Shaka gave you. They are begining to affect you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do excuse me. 'Affect me'?"- I repeated, incredulous- "What in Hades' name do you mean?"

My brother mimicked my gesture, and handed me a glass of cold water, which I downed immediately.

"You scream Athena's mortal name. More like, moan it."- he replied, arching an eyebrow.-"I could swear, brother, were it not your voice and your several cries of despair, I would think I've been listening to a kind of wicked porn movie."-

"You would certainly know what one of those is..."- I commented, then smirked at him- "So, when are you divorcing your left hand, hmnh?"-

I saw, with delight, that he blushed.

"Shut the fuck up. Jerk..."- he snapped.

I grinned triumphantly.

"Owned, bitch. Who's your daddy!"-

"Saga..."-

"That's right, bitch. Say it again!"-

Kanon scowled.

"Don't push it, mother fucker!"-

This time, we both laughed.

"C'mon, bro. Make me a coffee please."- I yawned, and sighed, while I rubbed my temples tiredly. After Saori had left to... only the Gods' knew where, coffee was the first and the last thing I consumed, before I went back to bed.

"Yo'. Now, seriously. What cha' gonna do about these nightmares of yours?"- he asked, while he began preparing the coffee I asked, and put two plates on the table, along with a box of cereal, and milk.

I considered my options. Shaka had said that my dreams might just have been my fears represented in another surreal form, while Camus had told me that they might have been an expression of wish.

**Flashback:**

"_You should take it with a professional, you know?"- Milo had suggested- "I heard that the incarnation of the Delphos' Oracle is currently residing in Athens... she has a hotline, actually."_

_My mouth hung open._

"_The Delphos' Oracle has a hotline?"- I asked, blinking. _

_Milo had just laughed shortly, and tossed a card at me._

**End of Flashback.**

"So, Saga? What are you gonna do, bro'?"- my sibling handed me my coffee.

I, for the first time in a while, smiled, while I thought of the small presentation card that rested in the dephts of my pockets.

"I'm going to make a phonecall."


	14. Voice of Widsom

**A/N: ****Como siempre, dedicado a mi querida amiga Valdemar. Gracias por la dedicatoria en tu último fanfiction D**

**Oh! And, Niteskye, this is for you too. ****Thank you for even thinking of making a fic because of me . **

**Voice of Widsom:**

"Hello, handsome... Do you want to know what I'm wearing...? I'm feeling naughty tonight..."-

The voice was gentle, utterly feminine and sensuous, with the characteristic greek accent that was abundant in Athens. I laughed inwardly.

"Hello, hello."- I greeted, finally.- "Actually, Miss.Portakolos, was counting on your help for something else, other than my sexual life."-

Silence. Sound of papers in the background. A relieved sigh.

"Oh. Oh! You must be that kid... Saga, right?"-

I rolled my eyes. Why _kid?_

"Indeed, Saga is my name"- I declared.

"Yes, yes. Milo talked to me about your issue."- she quickly said, and I heard her weight settling into a chair.- "So did Camus."

I chuckled.

"How do you know those two, anyway?"- I inquired, unable to help my curiosity.

The female laughed, this time.

"I am Camus' girlfriend, and Milo asked me to be his DJ at his wedding."- was her simple reply.- "Now, onto business..."

"Wait, Milo's getting hitched?"-

She sighed patiently.

"Indeed. To that girl, Shaina..."

Everything fell into place now.

"Oh, I see... Well, anyway... Miss. Portakolos..."-

More sounds of papers in the background.

"Your woman left you without explanation and now she's engaged to some rich guy. You think they've forced her."- a light click, and a long exhalation.-"...And now you're hoping to bring her back home... I do hope that you don't mind that I smoke."

_Damn she's good._

"Were those your Delphos' Oracle powers speaking?"-

"No, I just told you that the others told me about your problem."-

"Right. So...?"-

"Well, seems that the woman's trying to contact you... For what I've been able to collect from my powers; your dreams might be as well be predictions, or fluctuations of a possible reality. I haven't been able to think much about it, but, do tell me, is there any thing in your dreams that you might consider irrelevant?"

I thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, in my dreams, she was..."

"Pregnant"- she finished for me.- "That is not irrelevant, it's a fact. But I meant geographical places. Music. Those things."-

"How do you know about the pregnancy?"-

"I'm a Goddamned Oracle, kid. Now, answer."-

This Camus certainly had the taste for women. I scowled.

"The Fujishima Mountain."- I answered, finally.-"And a large city. Then, there was this mantion bathed in moonlight..."-

"That's when you dreamt that your lady was killing herself."- she mused.- "Well, you're actually pretty dumb. Your woman's in Tokio, genious."-

"When have we lowered ourselves to insults, witch?"-

I heard her laugh.

"Anyway, kid."- she continued.- "Considering your economical instance and the cost of the trip you have to do... AND the time you have before the child is born, AND that you live in north Greece, when you have to head to Japan... I'd hang up right now and run to the nearest media of transportation available."-

I blinked. So, the child was mine. It was implied.

I coughed, nervously.

"How much I have left?"- I asked, dubitative.

Silence.

"Five months, to travel. Take Milo and his wife with you. You have to catch up trains, boats, and maybe rent a few cars, you'll need their economical help."-she paused, and sighed-"Which reminds me, that Apolo will do anythign to stop you. So should Zeus. You'll need protection-..."

I didn't let her continue; I simply tossed the phone at Kanon, who was staring at me, puzzled, and ran to make my bags, with the nearest cellphone available on, to call both Milo and Shaina.

I had to catch a boat to Turkey.


	15. Paradise is Hell

_**A/N: **_**Valdemar; ¡sabía que entenderías el punto! Precisamente me inspiré, más o menos, en "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días". Pensé que, además, el recorrido sería más que interesante, aunque tuve que ponerme a revisar mucho los mapas de Rusia, Turquía, Georgia y demás. Son, básicamente, varios países por los cuales deben pasar, que tienen culturas muy diferentes y, además, están en constante conflicto el uno con el otro. Será un poco difícil describirlo como deseo, pero lo intentaré.**

**Alright, enough. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Paradise is Hell**

The trip to Cyprus had been uneventful, slow, and annoyingly long, for what the distance really was. I-Shaina had commented, slightly upset- would have propably finished the journey in two hours, swimming. She was probably right. We left the paceful, beautiful Greece, and made our ways in boat to Cyprus.

The weather was nice, warm, and 'friendly', as the sailors called it. The sky was undeniably blue, not a single cloud staining the sapphire surface above our heads. A summer breeze caressed our faces, and, to me, the constant voices of strangers were a kind of lullaby that drove me to fall, fast, asleep, while I rested my elbows on the barandal of the boat; the humming of the engines and the water, rocking the wooden floor beneath my feet, simply irresistible. The sun, hiding now, began shutting down it's light, leaving the sky between a gentle blue, pink, orange... It was like a painting, and I smiled, absent minded, when Milo wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the space between her neck and her shoulder, what I though, adoringly. The green haired woman returned the gesture, pressing her lips against his cheek.

The embarcation stopped in Morphus'coast, near the United Kingdom Base, a few miles away. Waves hit the floor, and, as silently as possible, we stepped into firm land; each one of us carrying our respective suitcases on our backs. Milo carried one of Shaina's, as well, but it didn't seem to bother him. She, on the other hand, was leading the way towars our vehicle, the vehicle that would take us to the nearest town, while she held her husband's arm with one of her's, and her bag with the other. Sand caressed our feet gently, and we gave our boat a last glance, before marching off.

"Ah, there it is..."- Shaina commented, pointing at a small jeep, not far away from us. She sought for something in the dephts of Milo's jacket's pockets, and pulled out, a brand new pair of sunglasses. Putting them on their place, slipping them up the bridge of her delicate nose, she threw her package in the backseat.

Milo and I winced.

"Snake, are you even thinking of driving?"- her husband inquired, pale.

"I intend on arriving to Tokio alive... And you know what they say about Italians and cars..."-

The female shot us both a murderous glare, and we both understood, that it was time to shut the hell up. Milo sat beside her, and I sat in the backseat, spreading my legs comfortably in the leather of it, resting my head on the bags we carried along.

Shaina introduced the key in it's place, twisted it gently, and the purring of the engine made her smile, probably. Milo seemed too frightened to say something. Her foot connected with the accelerator, and her hand grabbed the velocity changer easily, to put it in two. Her free hand gripped the timon, and the car began moving, smoothly, on the ashphalt. From where we were, we could see the ocean.

"Woah, Milo... Your wife has not killed us yet."- I commented, accidentally out loud.

The other male shifted from his seat, slightly, to hit my left arm. Hard.

"She will if you don't shut up!"-

Shaina laughed gently, narrowing an eye at me from the retrovisory mirror. "I heard that, Gemini... I'm in charge here. Unless you want to be shot down a cliff, with the car falling on you, I'd suggest you to shut your speak-hole."-

"You're such a sweetheart. Milo!"- I whined.

"Hey, she's right."-

I grunted moodily, and pulled out a book, and a lantern. The book was one of vampires. Ann Rice, I believe, this one called "Gold and Blood". Twitsting the controls of the lantern, I could read easily, once the light reached the small, black letters. The cool night air had settled already, and it caressed our faces, untamed our hairs, and provoked us to put our jackets on us.

Were I not in the middle of my lover's search, I would have considered Cyprus a kind of vacation. You know; sun, sand, sea everywhere, and drinks with little umbrellas and cherries in them.

I closed my eyes.

_Saori... _

My insides ached in utter need. I missed her. I was worried, and it made me sick to my stomach. My fingers reached to rub my temples, and I was preparing to fall asleep, when Shaina's scream pierced my ears.

"_Che' Bruto! _Move from the way!"-

It was no more than a kid, a small kid, smiling at us from the middle of the road. He was unnaturally beautiful, with blonde hair and green eyes, and...

Shaina seemed to have a hard time attempting to manipulate the board, and the accelerator wouldn't cease it's movement. Even if Shaina wasn't pressing it anymore. Milo took the timon, and turned it quickly. The wheels' material soubnded painfully against the asphals beneath them, and the car turned. With us inside.

_Oh, shit..._

And with this, all I saw was black.


	16. Road to Hell

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving ya'll for so long, I find myself without internet at home, and therefore I have to be…creative to post these things. I apologize, also, for the cliffhanger. I am continuing this fic as often, and as good as I can. I hope I can fulfill your expectatives.**

**Chapter dedicated to Valdemar and Niteskye.**

**Road to Hell:**

I impacted hard against the non-pavimented road, the dirt sticking to my skin immediately, feeling it invading my new wounds, inflicted by the crash of the car against... Well, nothing. Actually, the car had just spun in the air brutesquely at the extreme indication from the driver, throwing us along the way, before exploding. With our things inside. And almost us, as well.

The wheels had flew, in flames, metal and glasses shot themselves towards me, and I did my best to dodge them. My eyes couldn't catch up too good with my enviroment, and the sun was fading in the horizon, almost completely, now, making it quite difficult for me to differenciate one shadow from the other. My ears were numb, unable to pick up the sounds they needed to, thanks to the intial sound of the explotion. And my body... I thought I had broke every bone in it. It hurt like it did, anyway.

And then, I just wanted to scream, but I didn't.

Where were Shaina and Milo?

I did my best to stand up, after my complete black out a few moments before, but I failed miserably. I fell backwards.

For a few moments, I closed my eyes. The back of my eyelids were a lovely sight at the moment, awfully soothing, the ache of my chest oddly delicious, leaving an strange, bizarre sensation of absolute abandon.

The solid surface against my back was almost irresistible, the pillow of mud under my head provoking a sensation of dullness to take over. Ah, and the night breeze, caressing my face, removing my hair from my skin with a sickening sweetness. The fire of the dying vehicle close to me, the flames singing, the metal cracking like wood, the constant hum of the ocean, somewhere down the cliff, the waves crashing against the colossums of solid rock, breaking the water like swords... even ending up in sharp edges, like swords! Even the seaguls, sailing through the sky, seemed to sing to me, with their groans.

I laughed inside.

Was I going to die?

By the Gods, what a way to die.

_I have died before-_ I thought.

Yes, but never like this.

Even though I had detested Shaka for getting to see our goal fulfilled, I had died proud, because, I knew that, in the end, Athena (not Saori, but Athena) would win the battle.

Now, I wouldn't know. Saori had tried to reach me, and I had understood late. I was too late.

The battle against Hades...

It was devastating, how beautiful she looked, even recently dead. Her hair fell in a cascade down her shoulders, and on the floor. Her blood would coat the entrance of the temple, and my pathetically trembling hands, my face, and, (even if it does sound clichè, I'll admit it) my soul. Those two precious stones some dared to call eyes, staring, unseeing, at the sky. Her lips, cracked, but beautiful nonetheless, parted into a shy smile.

Before she sank that dagger into herself, she had taken my hand, between both of hers'. She looked a painful mix between a child and a woman, so innocent and..._perfect, _that it hurt me to no possible end. So fragile, and so strong, it broke my heart to even think about the truth.

She actually didn't need us, Saints.

Or maybe she did, but wouldn't let it show?

Eitherway, I had decided that it didn't matter, and dismissed it before my insides shattered in despair, in the utter curiosity about her nature, and the inquestionable torture that was her silence.

But, now, the problem was not this.

The problem now was that, then, I couldn't even make a deal with Hades. I was going to die, and I would have left Saori alone. I couldn't move, but I made a last try. Futile.

"You know, you should give it up already"- a masculine voice called out.

_Who is that?_

"Ah, yes. The name is Hermes."-

I managed to open my eyes. Just a bit. Blurry as my vision was at the moment, I could still recognize the boy that had caused the accident.

_Hermes... Hermes. God of Communication, Hermes?_

"Indeed, name and title, all in order. Can we move on, professor?"-

I wished I could 'Galaxy Explosion' him to death and back. And yet I couldn't, so I mentally rolled my eyes in irritation. What was with mythical entities and sarcasm, anyway?

I head batting wings, and a soft laughter. The boy was flying around me in circles, and did this pattern a few times, before finally crossing one winged ankle over the other, sitting on the air in lotus position, seemingly quite relaxed.

"Now, before you decide to convert to cristianism or nonsense like that, hear me out, because, even if this will not be the last time that we'll see eachother, I don't like to repeat myself to dying guys. Or anyone, for that matter, as I am quite clear in all I say."-he paused.

_In Zeus' name, he talks too much. _

"I heard that." – another laughter- "Very well, then. I'll make this short. Both Apollo and Eros made a deal behind your woman's back to tear you appart. The point was killing you three, but then again, that is not my department. Too much of a mess. The fire only left alive a few things; two bags with clothes, your wallets, your passports. I am sorry to minimalize your possibilities, but that is what they asked me to do. I owed them a favour, and now I return it by doing this."- the God paused, to look at me, with those big green eyes of his', his round face passing the angelical look to almost look... devilish? He certainly didn't seem innocent, for being a child. His short blonde hair darkened his expression from time to time, once the wind caressed the golden curls with great care. Even if he did look like just a kid, he inspired respect, and exhuded confidence. He spoke again. -"I will not be the only one involved. I expect you to be careful.If you aren't, one of your 'soon-to-be-newlyweds" may die. Or even yourself, if you don't stop to look over your shoulder. Fifty percent of the Olympus is against you... But..."-he smirked, and tossed a small flute towards me, this one landing by my side, on the dust.-"If you are in an emergency, play that. I'll be here soon enough."

_Thank you..._

He turned, to fly away, obnoxiously slowly. His voice reached my ears.

"Oh, and... Saga...?"-

_Yes?_

"Saga..."- his voice had been replaced by Milo's, and Shaina's.

"Saga!"- the woman demanded. Something of flesh landed against my cheek heavily, and I winced in pain.

And so then, I opened my eyes.


	17. Road to Hell 2

**Road to Hell (Pt.2):**

I opened my eyes, to meet two pairs of eyes; both like venom, staring down at me with indescribable concern. Had I not known them from before, I would've thought they were siblings. Their faces were bruised, and Milo was carrying what was left of our personal objects. Shaina had an arm wrapped around his waist protectively, even though he didn't need it, probably.

I smiled.

They were a good couple. A couple of fiery knights.

"You okay, man?"- asked Milo, offering a hand to me. I took it, and stood up, holding my aching side with a hand.

"I've been better, certainly."- I replied, laughing.

"Maybe you would feel better if my wife here wouldn't have slapped you."- he commented, nudging the mentioned woman's ribs carefully. She smirked, and pat his arm.

"You two aren't even married yet."- I grunted, rubbing my offended cheek.

They both shrugged.

"So.. how are we going to get to Nicosia?"- I asked, puzzled. We should have arrived a lot sooner, but, considering the accident...

"There must be a villa near here... An hotel... But..."- Milo paused, and checked his wallet.- "I only have two hundred dollars and a credit card with fifty dollars charged. Shaina?"-

The female pulled out her own wallet.

"My ID, my passport, and three hundred dollars, along with two visa's. But I doubt I have much credit left... Or that they accept credit cards for boats. Saga?"

I pulled out my own wallet, made of leather.

"My ID, my passport, a hundred dollars and my travel visa."- I sighed, frustrated.-"We have a journey to make... I suggest we pay transportation in cash and shelter with credit cards. We don't want to leave traces."-

Milo and Shaina looked at me.

"You think that this will suffice?"-

"I think we can make it work. But for now, we have to walk."-

They nodded, intertwined arms, and began following the earth road, leading to the nearest town.

Hours later, the sun was breaking. My legs ached, and, while Milo collected wood, Shaina and I sat on the grass, crosslegged. She had pulled out a pack of rice and a bottle of whiskey, along with a few mushrooms she had picked up along the way. We had managed to ask for water and a few cuisine instruments in a house we had found in our road, and we had decided to camp, to sleep for a few hours. We had changed our clothes, and gotten a bath, also; so even tired and hurt, we were a bit more comfortable now.

Shaina had a sip of her whiskey, and passed it over to me.

"Gods bless you, Shaina."- I commented, before taking a swig, myself, feeling the liquid burning down my throat.-"Hmnh, in Zeus' name, this thing is good. Why were you keeping it in your bag, anyway?"-

The female smiled, and shrugged, leaving the space by her side for her husband, that had finished preparing the wood, and had started the fire with his zippo. Sitting beside the green haired woman, he pressed a kiss to her lips, holding her close.

"I thought I was going to lose you today."- he whispered to her, and a shiver ran down his spine, provoking him to tense. He had been terrofied at the mere thought.

They loved eachother, and it made me smile.

"I am too tough to leave you two alone, anyway"- she replied, answering the embrace with one of her own. She squeezed him tightly. I knew that she had thought about him dying too, but she just wouldn't admit it. The truth was, I thought, that she was too scared to even mention the subject.

"Gods, I'd kill for a cigarette"- she commented, groaning. Milo shot her a glare.

"You smoke, Shaina?"- I asked, laughing. I knew how much Milo detested those things. The 'cancer sticks', he called them.

"I used to"- she replied, giving the other man an affectionate squeeze to his arm.

"Yeah, don't remind me."- Milo huffed, running his fingers distractedly through her untamed hair.- "Those things could've killed you."

"Oh, absolutely."-

"So you quit smoking for Milo?"-

She took a dramatic pose, clearly mocking her husband.- "Sometimes people does crazy things for love, my friend"-

We three laughed, whole heartedly.

A few minutes later, the rice with mushrooms and olive oil was done. And they were good.


End file.
